This invention relates to the field of online language instruction. More specifically it relates to a language instruction method and technique utilizing the simultaneous display of a scene on a student""s display screen and an instructor""s display screen. A language exercise is conducted based upon an animated or video scene simultaneously displayed to the student and the instructor. The student and the instructor communicate in a predetermined language via an electronic voice medium.
The study of a foreign language is often best facilitated by a student interacting with others in real life scenarios. The real life scenarios have previously been limited to role playing in a classroom or situations taking place in a community which speaks the language being studied. These limitations create unnecessary hardships for the student who only has certain hours available to study.
What is needed is a mechanism to allow a student to engage in real life scenarios in which the student can practice and study the new language, wherein the study can take place during those hours conducive to the student""s schedule. The new mechanism should be free from academic calendars and geographic site limitations. Preferably, the study can take place from the convenience of the student""s home or workplace. It should include live interaction with an instructor who is well versed in the language being studied and include a vehicle for reenacting real life situations which the student may encounter.
Previously, online language instruction had been limited to a student unilaterally performing learning exercises on a terminal. These previously known online language systems could provide asynchronous learning, but lacked the interaction of one human being with another. This previous model was based on one or more human beings interacting with a machine. What is needed is interaction between humans facilitated by a shared experience via networked or connected computers.
Accordingly the present invention provides a computer-implemented method and system for providing online language instruction to a student. The method includes logging a student client computer into a host system to commence an instruction session and assigning a human instructor to the instruction session. A scene is simultaneously displayed on a student client computer and a client computer operated by the assigned instructor. A voice communication link is also provided.
In one aspect, a predetermined lesson plan can be executed. The lesson plan can be selected according to a student profile stored on the host system. Study goals can also be listed on the computer operated by the instructor. Completion of a study goal can also be stored in the student profile. The student profile can be used to determine a next study goal for a particular student.
In another aspect, the scene can be an interactive scene. The interactive scene can be manipulated via the student client computer or via the client computer operated by the instructor. In one embodiment, the instructor can assume control of an avatar in the interactive scene. Each student can also take control of an avatar in the interactive scene. Dialog can relate to the manipulation of the avatars.
In another aspect of the invention, a voice communication link is accomplished using a voice over internet protocol system.
In one aspect the network access device can include a computer. The computer communication network can conform to the transmission control protocol/internet protocol and include the internet or an intranet. An intranet can also include a private communications network distributed across multiple geographic sites. Accordingly, WEB interface can be used to access the executable software stored on the server storage medium. In addition, a co-host server can be utilized, accessing a local area network.
This invention can also embody a computer system, a programmed computer, a computer program residing on a computer-readable medium, a computer data signal or a method of interacting with a computer and embodying the concepts described above.
The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Implementations can provide advantages such as the capability to leverage intellectual capital and provide learning modules online. Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description, the drawings and the claims.